percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Daughter of Who?
Okay, this is a story I created a while back. I haven't finished it yet. Sorry if the writing is bad at first, I'm just putting it down as I originally had it. It'll get better eventually I promise, thanks Chapter 1 Selena sat in her desk, bored out of her mind. Her science teacher was teching her about atoms, and how the greek philosipher Democritis came up with the theory of "atomos", or uncuttable. She was daydreaming, instead. She was really good at it too. She was dreaming of running through the woods, the moon lighting her path before her. She was running away from her foster home. "Selena?" Mrs. Kay asked. Mrs. Kay was about the meanest teacher in Central Middle School in New York, New York. "Yes?" Selena said, snapping out of it. "Can you answer my question?" Mrs. Kay asked, clearly annoyed at Selena. "I'm sorry Mrs. Kay, I didn't hear it," Selena said. "I asked you if all of Dalton's atomic theories are correct," Mrs. Kay said. Selena thought about it. "Yes?" she guessed. Mrs. Kay sighed. "Cary?" Mrs. Kay asked. "No, the theory that all atoms are as small as they get is incorrect. The atom is made up of protons, neutrons, and electrons. Scientists even think those are divisable," Cary said. "Correct. Next time pay attention, Selena," Mrs. Kay said. "Yes ma'am," Selena said. The bell rang, signalling the end of class. Selena grabbed her books and walked out of class. It was lunch time, and she was starving. Selena went out to the patio. Even though it was daytime, you could see the moon. She grabbed out the PB&J and started eating. Selena was back to daydreaming of running away when she heard a growl from behind her. When she looked behind her though, there was nothing. Which was weird, because shouldn't there be other kids out eating lunch too? Oh well, she didn't think about it much. Selena went back to eating her sandwhich. Then there was another growl. "Okay, whoever that is, you better shut up before I whoop your-" Selena turned around and stopped. There was a huge dog standing behind her. Like, horse big. "Uh, good doggy?" The dog howled, breathing onto Selena's face. She gagged. "Breath mint much?" The dog growled. Selena had seen dogs before, and it went into the biting position. "Goodbye." She dogded out of the way just in time. The horse-dog ate her food. "Hey!" Selena was tempted to say, but decided against it. The dog turned it's focus on her now. Selena was backed up against the wall of the school. She wondered where anyone was, and why they haven't noticed a huge dog standing outside. "Hey! Doggy! Over here!" a voice yelled. Selena looked to see who it was, as did the dog. There was a boy standing at the woods, with black hair and bright green eyes. He was holding something... was that a sword? "Hey! Nice juicy half-blood over here!" he said. Half- what? '' The dog gave one last look at Selena, and took off after the boy. ''He is crazy, Selena thought. The boy raised his sword, smiling at the dog. Apparently the dog wasn't very smart, because it ran right into an obvious attack by the boy. A minute after the dog had made it's appearance, it was a pile of dust. Literally, when the dog was hit by the sword, it turned to dust. The boy walked over to Selena. "Alright, I don't know who you are but I don't have any money," Selena said. The boy chuckled. "I don't want your money. I want to get you out of here to somewhere safe," he said. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." Category:LittleLorica Category:Daughter of Who?